Betrayed On The Battlefield
by Jestin
Summary: A mission the US Army was initiating goes horribly wrong, leading to one of the biggest wars mankind has ever seen.
1. Chapter 1

Betrayal On The Battlefield

Chapter 1: Blood On The Snow

The cold air stung against Sergeant Lance's face as he motioned for his team to move uphill. As his squad passed him, he kept an eye on the perimeters of the areas. His senses told him something wasn't right, and he gripped his rifle harder. He pulled his right hand out, and signaled for the squad to stop. He pointed to two of his team, and motioned for them to sweep the area. He then instructed another member of the squad to sweep behind them, to make sure they were not being followed.

He only had one of his men left now, so he proceeded to move from tree to tree. The snow covered forest was still. After a few minutes of carefully moving uphill through the forest, when his team regrouped. The scouting mission had gone successfully and no one had been seen around them. The Sergeant's stopped, motioning for his squad to follow his lead. He brought the scope of his M16 Assault Rifle to his eye, and held his breath to keep the cross-hair steady as he surveyed the area ahead. A camouflaged enemy would be near invisible to his eye, so he decided to only try to see how much further they had to go.

"Alright. Looks clear, no enemies in sight; 5 minutes ETA to our location." Sergeant Lance informed his team. Now they moved with a sense of urgency, never staying behind the cover of a tree for mor than 2 seconds.

As they reached the top of the hill, they finally saw their target. A run-down village, now home to terrorists and a very important piece of intelligence for their squad. This was their mission, to retrieve this intelligence and bring it back to their base. Yet again, the scope of the Sergeant's weapon was up at his eye as he surveyed the village.

"Looks like multiple hostiles milling around the town, definitely more inside. Our piece of intelligence is still unknown. Alright, here is our plan. Two of you and myself will infiltrate the base from this side while the other two of you will go around to the entrance of the base to create a distraction. Our digital communications are going to be major in this, so we need to make sure we use them to the best efficiency possible. Alright, move out!" the Sergeant instructed his team as they flawlessly transformed into the two groups he demanded. Crouching low in their white camouflage, they moved out towards the base.

The group of two made a very big distraction. They planted C4 explosives onto the transport vehicles and blew them up 30 seconds after shooting at the terrorists. This provided the perfect cover for the Sergeant and his team to move into the base. There was a lot of yelling from the decoy team into the team's communication network as they informed the other team of the positions of enemies. The US born and raised Sergeant was picking off targets left and right. He ran up the stairs to get onto the boards that allowed people to walk around the base and in the houses and pulled out his combat knife. He shoved it into the lock on the door and slammed his palm down on the handle of the knife. The lock successfully broke and the Sergeant kicked it open before combat rolling into the room. As he pulled himself up into a crouching position, his rifle at the ready, he knew the room was now empty of enemies. He successfully broke the lock on the door opposite to the entry one.

He now came face to face with a unshaven, tobacco-reeking terrorist. The bayonet on the end of the terrorist's rifle was shoved towards the Sergeant. The Sergeant was a veteran of war, and he knew an enemy like the back of his hand. He ducked and grabbed the terrorist's arm, before plunging his knife into the man's chest. A grunt emitted from the man's mouth as his eyes glasses over and he fell to the floor. The Sergeant retrieved his knife from the man's corpse. He was breathing heavily as he kicked down the wooden door to another hut, realizing he should have done this in the first place. His team followed him through the doors, now providing him cover after seeing his fight with the terrorist.

As the Sergeant kicked the door down to another hut. This was a bad move, as their was motion sensing explosives planted on the other side of the door. This of course let off a big explosion, knocking the Sergeant back into a hut, crashing through the wall. His team members were knocked back onto their behinds, and scrawled upright. Their Sergeant was nowhere in sight, and smoke was obscuring their vision. The Sergeant was drifting between consciousness and he barely noticed that one of the decoy team members was running into the room to check in on him.

Wonder was drifting through his head as he pondered why he was so close to the back of his base. The base was guarded rather well and there was no way the team member should be this far back. Warning bells were ringing in his head as the team member crouched down, checking his pulse. Feeling the heartbeat be strong, the Private grabbed the Sergeant's arm and started pulling him up. As the Sergeant yanked his head up which had been drooping onto his chest as he was being pulled up, he was looking don the barrel of a Desert Eagle. A blast came from the gun right into the Sergeant's head, and he dropped back to the floor, dead. The team members that had been following the Sergeant jumped into the hut, finally figuring out where their Sergeant had landed. The corner closest to the hole in the side of the building was still covered in shadow, which is exactly where the traitor hid. As the team members checked on their Sergeant. The Desert Eagle was fired into the backs of their heads, as terrorists walked into the room behind the traitor.

"Good work Makhaev" one of the terrorists said to the traitor, as he reloaded his weapon. A traitor in the US Army now exposed, everyone would be assumed to be K.I.A. The plan had gone perfectly, but this wasn't the end to the Russian's ambitions, this was only a stepping stone to what they planned to do, to finally destroy the United States of America.

* * *

Alright, if you want me to write more, please review. Check out my other stories.


	2. Announcement! Not Actual Chapter 2

To anyone reading this, I apologise for the lack of update(s).

When I was checking my e-mail today, I saw that another review had been placed on my story. After careful consideration, I've decided to pick this story back up. I promise to you all that I will have a new chapter done by New Year's, so about a month's time. When that happens, I shall delete this announcement and replace it with the new chapter. If I keep receiving positive feedback, I'll continue writing the full fledged story.

So please, review, tell me what you like about the story, and what you didn't.

-Justin/Goldspeed

P.S A big thanks to the 3 reviewers on this story: art of ace, Regan Smith and Fatdude.


End file.
